


Bellamy & Clarke | The Ending

by lynne_jb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Goodbye, Love, Love Confessions, Radio Calls, Season 5 Finale, Soulmates, how everyone wishes their apology went, idk how to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_jb/pseuds/lynne_jb
Summary: "But the ending..." - Eliza TaylorJust before entering cryosleep in the Season 5 Finale, Bellamy and Clarke exchange a final goodbye. The real emotional scene we deserved. Bellamy and Clarke address their feelings & radio calls just before they entered cryo-sleep.





	Bellamy & Clarke | The Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That season finale was intense and epic, but honestly, I found Bellamy & Clarke's apology scene a little anticlimactic so I decided to write a somewhat canon-compliant addon. This is what I wish their "emotional scene" was, where feelings were addressed as they said goodbye for their cryo-nap. Enjoy!

It was just the two of them now, the last two on the ship awake. Clarke's eyes wandered from Madi's pod all the way down the row, staring at the frozen boxes that contained their friends, family, and enemies alike. As she tucked Madi in for her ten-year slumber, hoping the gap would feel similar to an afternoon nap, she noticed she wasn't alone. Bellamy had just said goodbye to Octavia, whispering in exchange before she faced the icy slumber. When Clarke turned, her eyes met Bellamy’s. She wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to say to him but their gaze alone spoke a thousand words, as it always had. She wondered if they'd just stand there for a moment, communicating silently in agreement, and enter their respective pods. But that wasn't the case.

“Clarke...” the way his name sounded on his lips made her chin quiver as she stared at him in silence. It sounded just like she'd remembered, the way she clung to in their time apart. It reminded her of the ground, of home. “I, uh, I did a lot of stupid things in order to protect my sister. I thought they were right at the time, but it wound up hurting the rest of the 100. So, I know what it’s like to have someone you’d do anything for... And I know what it’s like to regret the choices you make to protect them at any costs." He paused there and the parallel hit Clarke in full-swing. Her eyebrows tightened and she pulled her lips into her mouth, knowing that this was as close he'd gotten to issuing an actual understanding of her situation. He'd referred to her earlier as a 'mama-bear' who'd do anything to protect her young. And that was right, but that didn't excuse her for not using her head. Just when she had accepted the silence and nodded gratefully, he continued. "I want you to know... I didn’t just forgive you because the commander told me to.”

At that, Clarke let out a breathy laugh, scratching the back of her neck as she stared at him longingly. She wasn't sure what exactly Madi had told him, but she knew that whatever it was, it contained more than an order. Because she knew what it was like when he made reluctant decisions. She felt the itch to hug him or say something in return, but she denied her impulse. 

Instead, he continued. “I was so angry at you for leaving me there. Because I know I’ve lost you to so many things. To war, to politics, to time, to guilt. It was the first time I lost you because of something I did. I promised to protect your child, but I knew what was at stake. I had to use my head, Clarke. You taught me that. I used my head and I did what I thought was right. Madi told me, before the ascension, that you'd never forgive me. But when I was on my knees in that arena, I kept thinking that eventually, you’d come back. I thought you still, at least, cared whether I lived or died and you’d try to save us. But you didn’t—“

“Bellamy,” she cut in, her voice quaking with emotion. She wanted to correct him and tell him that she cared, probably more than she should. She wanted to tell him that every day they were separated, it was the thought of him that kept her sane, that got her through the six years. She wanted to tell him about her white lie that day when they’d been sitting by the fire. That she stayed alive not just because she had Madi, but because of the unrequited conversations she'd had with him. Even when he was gone, the thought of him was almost as grounding as the presence of her daughter. She opened her mouth to say something more. But he didn’t let her.

“Madi told me about the radio calls, Clarke,” he admitted, his eyes shining with tears. Her eyes widened at that.

“Wha—“ Clarke started, her eyebrows drawn tight in confusion as tears accumulated even further in her eyes. Her mind starter reeling trying to place a moment in her mind where Madi could have let slip the secret she guarded so close to heart. She immediately felt self-conscious, knowing it was very revealing about just how deeply she cared for him. She couldn't tell him how she felt, not yet. Because he was with Echo, and as far as she could tell he was actually happy. She wasn't sure how to proceed so her mouth clung somewhat open as her eyes stared into his own chocolate ones, losing it just a little.

When he spoke again, his voice was strained with the emotion he'd been hiding from her since he got back on the ground. A small smile graced his lips for a moment as he said, “I know you care about me, Clarke. And I care about you too. You should’ve been with us up on the Ring. I should’ve waited longer for you. I agonized for years over my choice, thinking that maybe if we’d stuck it out for just a minute longer you’d be there with us"

Clarke shook her head, interjecting softly, "If you waited, you'd all be dead. I was too far." She wanted to ease his guilt the moment revealed it to her. But he continued.

"I thought you were dead," his voice was soft, his eyes not meeting hers and only flicking upward for a moment to check if she was still staring at him just as intently. She was. "And I had to figure out a way to live not just with the guilt of leaving you behind but with the absence of you. Because, yeah, I may have hated you when we first landed. But now, I— you’re my family. And even six years into our time on the Ring, I still wanted to honor your memory. And I wish I could’ve heard your calls, even if they were fuzzy and I couldn’t make out what you were saying. Because then I would’ve had hope that you were alive. I would’ve listened to every one of them, Clarke.”

“Oh, god, no. They were embarrassing,” she laughed, wiping away a tear as she moved forward to be collected into his arms. His hugs were always her favorite thing about their relationship. The way he’d hold her close gave her hope, not just for the world but for humankind. And as she slotted so perfectly between his arms and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, she let her tears collect against the fabric of his shirt. 

“If you need forgiveness, I’ll give that to you. Every time, Princess. You’re forgiven,” he whispers into her short hair. He felt her smile against his shoulder and a painful one fell upon his own lips. It felt like a weight lifted off both their chests as they just stood there, soaking in their goodbye until they met again in ten years.

Just before they entered their respective cryo pods, Clarke’s gaze shot over to him. While the soulmates shared one last smile, their pods receded into its chamber and the ice crackled against the glass as they fell into a slumber for the next 125 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! This is probably just going to be a one-shot, but thanks for reading! I might add more on later if I feel inspired and depending on the response to this. This was my first ever Bellarke work (even if it was super short) so I'm glad I'm over the hump hahaha. 
> 
> Don't we just love our platonic, non-romantic soulmates? Brother and sister bond, boring with absolutely no development. Aghh best ship ever!!1!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
